As emergency call systems (also, referred to as eCal system) have been a help in saving lives from traffic accidents if the emergency call system is installed in a vehicle, installation of the emergency call system in all types of vehicle and light trucks has been obligatory in some jurisdictions.
The emergency call system is a device that is installed in a vehicle and automatically requests assistance when a traffic accident occurs. Specifically, when a traffic accident is sensed from a deployment of an airbag, the emergency call system automatically reports an occurrence of an accident and transmits traffic accident information including a location of the accident, the type of vehicle, a driving direction, the type of fuel, and the like to a rescue center using a subscriber identification module (SIM) card installed in the vehicle.
The emergency call system receives location information through a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), or a global positioning system (GPS), antenna and receives power from a battery. Final location information of the accident vehicle provided through the emergency call system requires high reliability since it can shorten time consumed from occurrence of the accident to actual assistance, but when the emergency call system does not normally operate due to malfunction of or damage to a GNSS, or GPS, antenna or when the battery is discharged, final location information of the accidental vehicle cannot be transmitted to the rescue center.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.